No Pain,No Gain
by Nanimeyer
Summary: Ela a aspirante a bailarina mais promissora da pequena Forks. Com um passado traumático, é excêntrica, bem-humorada e principalmente batalhadora. Ele o melhor exemplo de filho obediente, herdeiro de uns dos maiores escritórios de advocacia do país,o Masen-Cullen, é ranzinza e frustrado. O momento de rebeldia de Edward nunca foi tão bom a dois jovens tão... Diferentes.
1. chapter

Ela: a aspirante a bailarina mais promissora da pacata e chuvosa Forks; ambas escondidas no interior do estado de Washington. Bem-humorada, excêntrica e principalmente batalhadora, fruto de uma vida cheia de dificuldades.

Ele: O melhor espécime de bom moço, ''com um futuro brilhante'', filho dos donos de uma das maiores companhias de advocacia da Costa Oeste, a _ Masen- Cullen._ Ranzinza, frustrado e, oposto a maioria dos adolescentes de 17 anos, meticulosamente responsável.

O momento de rebeldia de Edward nunca fez tão bem a dois jovens tão ... _Diferentes._


	2. Capítulo 1

POV Edward

-Chega, Edward! Você é herdeiro de uma das mais respeitadas empresas de advocacia da Costa Oeste dos Estados Unidos! Como pode agir desse jeito? Acha que eu sou palhaço? Acha que no futuro eu vou passar a empresa para o _idiota_ do Eleazar? Olhe para mim, Edward Anthony Cullen!

Carlisle Evan Cullen, ou meu pai, nunca me pareceu tão... Filho da puta como naquele momento. Eu só queria que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas que, ao contrário dele, eu iria seguir o meu sonho e prestar Medicina na universidade. Que seria daqui a um ano. Daqui a _porra_ de um ano.

_-_C_aralho_, pai, será que o senhor ainda não entendeu? Eu não vou ser advogado! _Porra_, tudo na minha vida foi milimetricamente planejado, sou o melhor aluno do estado de Washington, considerado melhor nadador da Costa Oeste, capitão do time de Debate... O que mais o senhor espera que eu faça? Hein?

-O que eu quero, Edward, é que entenda a minha situação! Não terei tudo o que eu e sua mãe construímos juntos sendo destruído desse jeito por causa de um momento efêmero de rebeldia seu. Arrrgh!

Meu então pai socou a mesa com força, levando as mãos em seus cabelos tão loiros quanto os meus já foram um dia. Ainda bem que com o tempo esse ninho que eu chamo de cabelo passou a ter a mesma coloração dos cabelos de minha mãe, um ruivo estranho e meio acobreado. Caso contrário... Eu seria a cópia de Carlisle.

Podia sentir a ira me invadindo a cada momento que eu passava em seu escritório no último andar do grandioso prédio da _Masen-Cullen Advocacy_, no centro de Seattle. A vista da cidade de concreto só me lembrava o quanto eu odiava morar aqui e o quanto eu odiava ter sempre sido o brinquedinho de meu pai.

Há mais ou menos um ano, o premiado advogado filho da puta loiro teimou que eu, seu único filho, deveria começar a entender dos negócios da família.

Desde então eram reuniões, audiências, horas em seu escritório na interminável mansão Masen-Cullen revisando documentos, estudando casos, _estando_ 24h do meu dia com Carlisle. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu achava tudo aquilo foi uma tortura. Perdi um ano da minha vida com aquele homem que eu chamava de pai, ao invés de estar focado na área que eu realmente desejava cursar: Medicina. Apenas minha mãe, Esme, defendia o fato de que eu era um homem capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões.

Esme Elizabeth Masen- Cullen, minha mãe, era a advogada mais requisitada da Costa Oeste. Sua graduação em Direito pela _University of Oxford _e seu mestrado, doutorado e PhD em Ciências Políticas pela _Georgetown University ,_ entre inúmeros outros cursos profissionalizantes afora, a tornava a mais competente para a defesa de casos oficiais do Governo de do Estado Washington. A _Masen-Cullen_ estava a um passo de se tornar a mais importante empresa de advocacia do país e tudo não só graças a minha mãe, mas a sua brilhante equipe de advogados. Incluindo meu pai e ,segundo ele, futuramente eu.

Assim como Carlisle, Esme desejava que eu fosse um grande defensor da justiça. Mas, após dias de discussão, eu finalmente a convenci de que deveria seguir o que eu queria fazer, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Ela me olhou com olhos inquisitivos, mas veio enfim me dar um abraço e disse:

-Não quero que se torne um homem amargo como seu pai. Siga seu sonho, meu filho.

Já deu para perceber que eu era mais próximo de Esme do que o capeta loiro na minha frente. E o tamanho da porra do problema que eu tenho que lidar.

-Carli... Pai, me escute.- disse eu, firme, após alguns segundos criando coragem. Afinal, se eu quero mesmo algo para o meu futuro longe dos tribunais eu precisava agir como um homem.

-Eu proponho o seguinte: me deixe em paz esse ano. Deixe-me provar para o senhor o quanto eu realmente desejo me tornar médico. E o quanto eu estou disposto a lutar por isso.

- Edward, eu não posso...

-O senhor, acima de qualquer pessoa, me ensinou que para se alcançar um objetivo, qualquer que seja ele, é preciso dar seu sangue e suor. E eu darei, Carlisle.- disse, não me importando mais em chamá-lo ou não de pai.- Se após esse ano, o senhor ainda quiser que eu seja advogado, conversaremos depois.

- E o que o espertinho acha que tem em mente?- retrucou, com ar de superioridade. Seu olhar tão verde quanto o meu me fez, por um momento, perder a coragem.

-Bom- pigarreei, tentando espantar o nervosismo- Tem um curso de preparação para os calouros de Medicina na _ University_ of _Yale,_ onde eu pretendo me inscrever. Apenas os melhores alunos são selecionados para tal, _os melhores do país._ Caso eu seja selecionado, o senhor me deixa cursar o que eu quero em paz.

Após a minha fala, decorreu-se um longo tempo de silêncio. Os meticulosos olhos de meu pai analisavam o que eu havia acabado de dizer como se fosse mais um de seus casos, o que me deixou muito_ puto._ Acho que uma noite de sexo totalmente sem compromisso com Tanya vai tirar um pouco essa raiva acumulada em mim.

-E o que acha que devo? Passar o cargo para Eleazar? Aquele bastardo?- sua voz, gélida e calculista, apenas indicava que a batalha poderia ser perdida. Para mim, é claro.

-Carlisle, creio que irá encontrar alguém mais competente do que aquele pária do Eleazar. Ótimo, ele é concursado em Harvard, tem PhD em Criminalística pela _Brown University_ e foi condecorado como o melhor advogado do país. Mas é um canalha. E o senhor é o dono desta empresa, tem mais do que autonomia para escolher quem quiser para passar a chefia. O que, agora vai me dizer que o grande Carlisle Cullen, o_ Advogado de Aço_... Não tem escolha?

-Há sempre uma escolha, Edward. Sempre há uma saída.

-Não para mim. Até agora.

- O que está insinuando?

-Estou apenas usando o que o senhor tanto me ensinou: a defender uma causa.

Mais uma porra de 5 minutos.

_-Tudo bem._

Peraí... O quê?

-O quê?- falei eu, com o queixo chegando no meu saco de tão caído.

- Eu disse que tudo bem. Achei seus termos muito perigosos, mas admiro sua coragem. Mas...

Eu sabia que tinha algo.

-Não quero presenciar meu filho se afundando em sonhos infantis. Nem Esme tem que assistir a tamanho desrespeito com o futuro que planejamos para você. Para tornar o seu ano mais... Interessante, você irá morar com sua tia Mary, em Forks. Se quer me provar algo, Edward, saia de uma cidadezinha medíocre de pouco mais de 3.000 habitantes e depressiva como eu e sua mãe saímos e aí sim, após um ano naquele quadro de musgo, você terá me provado o suficiente para que eu pague 5 anos de vergonha em Yale. Temos um acordo?- falou, triunfante, enquanto me estendia a mão.

Aquele sorriso me trouxe tanta raiva que por um momento, pensei em desistir.

Forks era a cidade que eu mais odiava no mundo. Meus períodos na casa de Tia Mary, enquanto Carlisle e Esme viajavam pelo país em convenções de advocacia e congressos, eram frustrantes. Tudo muito verde, parado, _depressivo._ Eu odiava aquela cidade pelo simples fato de ser o local onde Carlisle havia nascido e onde eu era descartado como um grande pedaço de merda por meus pais.

E era lá o lugar onde eu teria que construir futuro que eu tanto sonho e que meu pai tanto abomina.

Após alguns minutos de relutância, cedi, com toda a confiança do mundo no fato de ter que aguentar um ano na clausura verde.

-_Mas é claro que temos._- respondi, apertando sua mão.

POV Bella

-Não está gracioso o suficiente, Bella. Você é agora o Cisne Branco, não o Negro. Mais leveza!

Ótimo, fácil falar isso para alguém como eu. Mas é como eu sempre digo: _No pain, no gain._

Tudo bem, essa fala não é exatamente minha, mas quem liga? Sou _eu_ quem irá abalar o _Ballet Bolshoi_ e a _Complexions Contemporary Ballet _no final deste ano, não a mal-comida da Nikola.

Vadia, por que tinha que ser tão mal humorada e tão... Competente no que faz?

Após uma hora e meia sem parar de ensaiar, Nikola Smirnov- a professora de Balé russa mais enojada da face da Terra- me deu um descanso.

- Você foi muito bem, _menino_ Bella. Graças aos céus está começando a ter mais leveza em sua dança.- disse, indo ao meu encontro enquanto tirava as sapatilhas vermelhas no canto da sala. Seu sotaque carregado era muito zoado por suas alunas, inclusive eu que, segundo ela, era a mais encapetada e talentosa de todas.

-É _menina_, Nikola. Quando finalmente vai aprender a usar os gêneros certos?

-Não _br-r-r-inque_ com _minha_ sotaque, Bella. Ainda sou sua tutora e exijo respeito.

- Ninguém exige respeito, Nikola. A gente o _ganha._ – falei séria e um pouco incomodada com suas palavras.

Percebi que a russa ficou um pouco sem graça e resolvi intervir.- Nikola, eu...

-Tudo bem, Bella. É só que às vezes a senhorita me surpreende sendo madura deste jeito. Me _per-r-rgunto_ o que houve em sua infância que a deixou assim e que não quer me contar.

Terminando de me arrumar, peguei minha bolsa e disse: - E por mim nunca irá saber, Nikola. Meu passado não interessa mais, ok?

Saí a passos firmes do _Russian Ballet Academy of Forks_, mas não antes sem me virar minha professora e dizer :

-Você ganhou me respeito,Nik.

Forks, a cidade mais verde-catarro do mundo.

Em meados de setembro, dois dias antes do início do meu _Senior Year_, a cidadezinha em que eu cresci estava com um clima um pouco ameno, fruto do verão que há pouco se despediu de seus habitantes ávidos por umas temperaturas mais altinhas.

Andei nas ruas vazias e tranquilas em direção a minha casinha amarela, quatro quadras do estúdio de Ballet de Nikola. Sabe Deus o que trouxe aquela enjoada de San Petersburgo para Forks.

Peguei meus fones de ouvido e logo coloquei meu Ipod para tocar as minhas músicas prediletas. Eu gostava disso aqui, poder simplesmente anda sozinha nas ruas sem ser incomodada, com um aparelho eletrônico nas mãos e não ter muito perigo de ter uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Pelo menos agora eu tinha sossego.

O som de _I Dreamed a Dream_ do musical Os Miseráveis encheu meus ouvidos e eu fiquei depressiva por um momento.

_''Agora não. Mudando de música''._

Logo _Gone Gone Gone_ do Phillip Phillips encheu meus ouvidos eu instantaneamente me senti feliz. A música falava de um amor que mesmo distante, por qualquer motivo, continuaria aceso, sempre disposto. Um amor que eu nunca tive, nunca nem tinha beijado ninguém, mas que eu queria ter. E muito. Um amor que talvez trouxesse de volta a Bella que eu um dia fui.

Não, onde eu estou com a cabeça? A Bella de seis anos atrás- bobinha, apavorada, _vulnerável-_ não existe mais. A Bella de hoje não tem medo do mundo nem do futuro, nem de nada.

Mesmo assim eu continuei escutando a música. Tinha um ritmo envolvente e logo comecei a dançar no meio da rua. Os vizinhos, como pude perceber num breve relance, me olharam de um jeito assustado, mas logo vi alguns sorrisos de satisfação. Eu era o exemplo de superação da cidade e após tudo o que eu passei, acho que eles ficaram felizes em saber que pelo menos uma parte de mim tinha permanecido.

Apesar de todos os esforços voluntários e involuntários, Renné e Phillip Dywer- minha mãe e meu antigo padrasto- não conseguiram destruir o que há de bom em qualquer pessoa: ter um sonho, ter... Esperanças. E era por isso que eu também continuei dançando que nem uma doentinha no meio da rua.

Logo avistei a casinha amarela mais fofa do mundo. Papai Charlie, como eu ainda o chamava depois de tantos anos. O mesmo bigodudo que eu chamo de pai chegava em casa naquele mesmo instante com, estacionando a viatura de polícia na garagem. Assim que saiu do carro e nós nos avistamos , ele deu um sorriso, meio sofrido.

Eu tinha superado o que aconteceu, mas o que ainda me causava um ódio descomunal era que Charlie não havia. Suas noites ainda eram habituadas pela insônia e seu sorriso era como esse: feliz por me ver e _apenas_ por isso. Aquela... Mulher que eu chamei de mãe pode ter pagado por tudo o que fez, mas a cada dia que passava se tornava mais difícil para eu fazer Charlie ser como era antes, ser até melhor.

-Hey, Bigodão. –disse, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.- Pronto para comer o jantar maravilhoso feito por sua linda e incrível filha?

-Tão modesta.

-Eu tento. Pronto?

-Lógico, estou faminto. Era impressão minha ou você estava de novo dançando no meio da rua?

-Tenho que treinar sempre. Assim que meu lugar no_ Ballet Bolshoi_ ou na_ Complexions_ for conquistado, eu passarei a dançar nas ruas de outra cidade, e o senhor vai me acompanhar. Feito?

-Meu anjo, ainda não decidiu se quer Ballet Clássico ou Contemporâneo?- disse, sem muito interesse. Charlie era zero expert em dança e ainda estava meio receoso de me ver planejando o futuro na arte e não em algum curso tradicional e chato.

-Quando eu decidir, eu te aviso, tá pai?

-Certo.

O desjejum foi silencioso, mas agradável- algo que com Charlie era algo normal. O silêncio era prazeroso para nós dois e eu adorava isso.

-Ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula?- perguntou.

-Nossa, muito. Tô contando os dias para reiniciar os estudos de Álgebra de novo. Tanta saudade que dá até vontade de chorar.

-Palhaça. Estou falando sério.

- E eu também, mas de uma forma mais descontraída. Apesar de que fico feliz em saber que só falta mais um ano para eu poder apenas dançar e dançar e dançar. – e sai rodopiando pela cozinha, indo lavar a louça.

-Você... Nada, esquece.

- O que foi, pai?- inquiri curiosa para o olhar apreensivo que meu velho tinha no rosto.

-É só que... Realmente não vai tentar entrar em nenhuma universidade caso a dança não der certo? Eu me preocupo tanto com você, meu amor...

-Pai, já conversamos sobre isso. Vou fazer o _SAT _e tudo mais... Mas universidade e curso chato e teórico não é comigo. O senhor mais do que ninguém sabe disso. – disse, olhando séria para ele dessa vez.

-Você sabe que tenho todo o direito de ficar preocupado. Sei que és talentosa e muito, chega a assustar, mas ... Aaah, você sabe, Bells. E fora que meu bebê vai para Nova York e eu vou ficar jogado aqui em Forks.

-Paaaaaaaaaaaai,deixa de drama!- não aguentei e comecei a rir.- E se eu fosse para um curso que nem o senhor tanto fala, iria embora do mesmo jeito. E não é como se fosse ficar sozinho. Billy Black, Sue, Velho Quil são seu amigos e muitos outros estão aqui em Forks. Fico tranquila em ir porque sei que sempre que possível virei visitar o senhor, ou o senhor me visitar, e aqui tem gente que o quer muito bem e não o deixará sozinho. Ok?

-Ok...

Com tudo devidamente arrumado, antes de subir para meu quarto, fui até a varanda de casa, de frente para a floresta. Na barra de madeira que pedi para Charlie construir, fiz os alongamentos necessários e comecei a dançar.

Minha apresentação para concorrer à vaga no _Bolshoi_ era o ''Lago dos Cisnes'', de Tchaikovisky. Só que em uma performance que juntaria os cisnes Branco e Negro em uma só dança, e com alguns movimentos do Ballet contemporâneo. Tudo lindamente coreografado por Nikola.

O desafio era juntar a leveza e pureza do Cisne Branco com a inveja e manipulação do Cisne Negro. Os dois lados de qualquer pessoa e que eu teria que mostrar na dança. E eu havia testemunhado esses dois lados _neles._ Restava agora usar o que antes me destruiu para conquistar o meu sonho.

O Ballet me salvou e agora faria de tudo para fazer dele a minha vida.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

POV Bella

Meu primeiro dia na_ Forks High School_ tinha tudo para ser tranquilo. Afinal, eu não queria de jeito nenhum começar o meu último ano, o tão esperado_ Senior Year_, com o pé esquerdo. Eu já tenho dois pés esquerdos de natureza – só não para o balé, não sei como- não posso levar tudo no estresse.

Olhei-me no espelho, dando uma última checada em minha roupa. Tudo pronto, peguei minha mochila e minha sacola do balé, já que iria para lá direito depois da aula. Mas antes de sair, dei uma última espiada pela janela.

A senhora Mary Cullen, minha vizinha, estava na varanda de sua casa se despedindo de um rapaz alto e com uma coloração de cabelo estranha. Pelos rumores da pequena cidade, ele era seu sobrinho vindo de Seattle passar esse ano com a tia. Surgiram, logicamente, milhões de outros sobre a razão de sua vinda para o lugar mais chuvoso dos Estados Unidos, indo de ex-drogado até fugitivo da polícia.

Eu sabia o que era ser julgada por uma situação de família e me compadeci por seus olhos tão tristes e... Solitários. Isso, essa era a palavra.

O que será que havia acontecido a ele?

Tomei meu desjejum cogitando todas as ideias possíveis e meu pai riu de minha cara pensativa. Dando-me um beijo de bom dia, tanto ele quanto eu seguimos nosso rumo; ele para a pequena delegacia de Forks e eu para o colégio.

O único estabelecimento escolar de minha pequena cidade ainda encontrava-se um pouco vazio, com apenas alguns carros no estacionamento. Dando um longo suspiro de '' Você aguenta mais um ano'' e caminhei rumo à entrada, dando bom dia a algumas pessoas.

Pouco antes de entrar no prédio de tijolos vermelhos tão familiar, senti um furacão me atingindo em cheio e quase me derrubando no chão, me fazendo rir. Sempre tão discreto e meigo.

-Boooooooooooooooooooooom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Morreu de saudades de mim né, sua vadia?

Aaah, como eu amava Jasper Hale.

-Que é, loiro, acha que só porque é meu encosto há cinco anos acha que pode sair me chamando de vadia assim?

-Claro. Você me chama de coisas piores, pelo o que me recordo.- Ok, ele tinha um ponto.

-Senti sua falta, Jazz.- falei, dando aquele nosso abraço de urso.

Jasper Hale, vulgo Vadia Loira ou Jazz, era meu melhor amigo desde que se mudou de Dallas, Texas, já pouco mais de cinco anos. Na mesma época em que eu havia acabado de passar pelo pior momento de minha vida, surgiu a pessoa mais incrível e chata que eu poderia imaginar. Eu era eternamente grata por sua amizade, mas nunca poderia deixá-lo saber, senão iria ficar insuportavelmente metido.

Vestido tipicamente como um texano, com suas botas de cowboy marrons e blusa xadrez, meu melhor amigo me deu aquele sorriso amarelo e correspondeu meu abraço.

-Não sabe o quanto Nova York teria sido mais incrível se você tivesse ido comigo. Iríamos mostrar àqueles almofadinhas fanáticos por moda como é que o povo da _West Coast_ se diverte.- disse, com seu fortíssimo sotaque sulista.

-Dá para parar de comentar sobre as suas férias maravilhosas? Estou ficando cada vez mais arrependida por não ter aceitado seu pedido. Bom, eu ganhei muitas bolhas nos pés e um vizinho novo. Quer ver?

-As bolhas ou o vizinho? Espero que as bolhas, porque você sabe que apesar de ter experimentado do outro lado da força, não curti e sou hetero assumido. – disse, estufando o peito. Deus, como uma pessoa tão meiga pode ser tão idiota?

-Seu babaca. É sério. Sabe minha vizinha, Mary? Aquela senhora fofinha que dá vontade de apertar até os olhos saltarem da órbita? –falei, minha cara provavelmente não muito normal. Não tenho culpa se Mary Cullen era um doce de senhorinha.

-Não entendo qual é a sua de querer fazer isso com as pessoas, mas ok. – respondeu, enquanto chegávamos a nossos respectivos armários, lado a lado, graças a uma boa conversa fiada com Alistair para trocar comigo.

-Então. Parece que um sobrinho dela veio passar o ano com ela, algo assim.

-E por que está me falando isso? Por acaso, já deu uma checada no cara pela sua janela e já quer pegá-lo, sua _voyer _safada_?_

-Aff, Jasper, só estou tentando começar uma conversa normal com você. Posso?

-Deve, gata.

Assim foi meu início do dia. Eu e Jazz nos sentamos em umas das mesinhas de madeira do pátio jogando conversa fora e aproveitando os poucos raios de Sol que ainda chegavam à cidade. Contou-me sobre suas férias maravilhosas em _NYC_ , mostrando a cicatriz que tinha arranjado ao ser atropelado por um ciclista no _Central Park._ Sim, Jazz, apesar de não ser desastrado, era um ímã para acidentes assim como eu.

Ficamos competindo de quem era o machucado mais horrível- o de suas costas ou os dos meus pés de bailarina. Meus ensaios haviam ficado mais intensos, pois tanto eu quanto Nikola queríamos a _perfeição._

-Puta merda, Bella, acho que você ganhou essa.- disse ele, examinando o peito do meu pé, juntamente com minhas quase inexistentes unhas.- Vocês bailarinos são masoquistas ou algo do tipo?

-Você não entenderia, Loira. A dor é apenas um detalhe da arte que executamos. Faz parte de quem eu sou.

-Louca. – e balançou a cabeça, confuso.- Mas devo admitir... Eu que não entendo porra nenhuma de dança consigo ver que seu dedão está quase alcançando o calcanhar de tão curvada que está sua ponta. Além do fato de todo esse seu treinamento ter te deixado com um puta corpo, como se você já não fosse gosto...

-Cala boca, seu pervertido!- e o soquei, já sentindo o rubor atingir em cheio minhas bochechas. Nós dois tínhamos esse acordo de sermos totalmente francos um com o outro, só que Jazz, como sempre, exagerava.

Pouco tempo depois, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley e Alice Brandon chegaram à nossa mesa. Elas haviam se juntado à nossa gangue recentemente, mas gostava muito da presença delas. E Jasper principalmente da de Alice.

-O-o-o-i, _Allie._

O loiro, tão autoconfiante, transformava-se no maior babaca do mundo perto da baixinha de olhos verde-musgo e cabelo espetado. Estava tentando fazer o retardado do meu melhor amigo conversar que nem um ser humano normal perto dela, mas minhas tentativas eram sempre em vão.

Pelo visto, terei que virar a _bestie_ de Alice Brandon para ver se consigo juntar os dois. Jasper, você me deve muito.

-Então, gente, vocês já ouviram falar do novo morador de Forks? – disse Jessica, a menina mais fofoqueira do universo. Tentei disfarçar o nervosismo em ouvir mencionar s_ua_ presença; eu nem ao menos o conhecia.

-Ele é vizinho da Bella, Stanley, sua desatualizada.- disse Jasper, para meu total desespero. Lá se veio a avalanche de perguntas. Como ele é? É gato? Tem bunda? Pareceu drogado? Bateu na tia antes de sair de casa? Você o viu de manhã?

-Ele é bonito, sim, Jess, e eu acho que não usa drogas. Não, ele não bateu na doce Mary e sim, eu o vi de manhã. Saiu antes de mim, mas não entendo porque não chegou até agora. Deve ter passado em algum lugar antes...

-Para comprar baseado!- completou Jess, com muita astúcia. Bati em minha testa em desagrado e Alice murmurou um palavrão, para minha surpresa.

-Puta merda, Jess, você é muito sem noção.

-Cala a boca, _Hale._

Logo nossas dúvidas foram sanadas, quando a incorporação do _Davi_ de Michelangelo adentrou os limites do colégio, o que deixou em alerta todos os seres humanos do sexo feminino. O cabelo extremamente bagunçado, apontando em todas as direções, o leve rubor das bochechas, dando uma cor ao rosto tão pálido, a camiseta azul com as mangas arreganhadas até os cotovelos , meio apertada, ficando evidente que era forte sem ser fisiculturista...

E aqueles olhos. Deus, nunca havia visto olhos tão profundos e tão _verdes._ Era um verde mais intenso do que o de Alice, ou era apenas coisa de minha cabeça, não sei. Só sei que quando ele passou a mão no cabelo, tentando domá-lo, eu prendi a respiração diante daquele gesto tão... _Sexy._

No entanto, assim como tinha percebido de manhã, seu olhar tão intenso e lindo era solitário. Exaltavam um ar de... Maturidade, de alguém que deve ter se tornado adulto antes do tempo. E foram com essas duas petecas verdes que Edward Cullen me encarou naquele momento, fazendo-me quase ter um ataque do coração.

-Bella, querida, eu acho que ele já não é muito gordo para você ficar secando ele desse jeito. E ele é gato demais para desaparecer assim, por sua causa.- falou Jess, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Ruborizei, mas sem antes dar um soco no ombro de Jessica. E claro, teve Jasper rindo da minha cara até chegarmos a nossa primeira aula do dia, que fazíamos juntos, a tão amada Álgebra. É sério, eu amava Álgebra.

-Não sei como gosta de exatas, Bells. Você deve ser muito viajada mesmo. Primeiro, é masoquista, depois nerd nas matérias que todo mundo odeia e agora..._ Safada._

- Jasper, alguém já te falou que você... Fala demais? Cale a porra da boca que eu estou tentando me concentrar!

-Como se fosse conseguir.- e ele estava certo.

O olhar de Edward dominou todos os meus pensamentos até a hora do almoço. Para minha incomum tristeza, não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntos até aquele horário, o que piorou o meu nervosismo. Estava roendo loucamente minhas unhas, até que Angela tentou me parar, dizendo que iria sobrar apenas os dedos para contar história.

-Isso tudo é pelo novato? – perguntou para mim, mas Jasper que respondeu, sabendo que eu mal tinha ouvido o que Angela tinha dito.

-Provavelmente.

Ele estava sentado sozinho na mesa do pátio, lendo um livro cujo título era um mistério para mim. Totalmente concentrado e lindo. Deve ter percebido que eu era super discreta em secar as pessoas e levantou o olhar, sustentando o meu por o que eu achei que fora um século, mas na verdade, dois segundos. Deus, como se respira?

-Eu estou agindo como uma ridícula.- falei, tentando parar de roer as unhas e bebendo um gole de meu suco de maçã. –Droga, isto está horrível.

-Normal.

-Eu ou o suco?

-Os dois, Bells. Os dois. – falou meu melhor amigo, apertando meu ombro em solidariedade. Para tentar me distrair, juntei-me à conversa vigente na mesa, que pelo o que pude constatar era sobre o Baile de _Homecoming._

Jessica falava animadamente sobre a possibilidade de Mike Newton, seu amor platônico, finalmente a chamar para ir ao baile com ele. Angela não queria ir, como sempre, Alice estava quase quicando na cadeira falando em como já estava pensando sobre seu vestido perfeito e Jasper... Jasper estava voando.

-Sabe, seu franguinho, acho que já pode convidar Allie para ir com você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto Alice contava às meninas o que estava planejando. – Se você não a chamar, eu tiro suas bolas e dou para alguém que faça jus a elas.

-Cala a boca, Bella! Você.. Arrgh!

-Jazz...

-E se ela não aceitar? – disse, rendendo-se. Ele sabia que não tinha como esconder algo de mim. – Vou ficar com cara de idiota.

-Cara de idiota você já tem, aliás, você é. Não custa nada tentar chamá-la. Vai, Jasper, agora!

Para minha decepção, o frango do meu amigo não comentou nada sobre quem chamar, nem ninguém mais levantou esse assunto. Assim que começamos a falar de música, o sino tocou, chamando-nos para mais alguns momentos de tortura. Ainda mais para mim, que não tinha aula com nenhum dos meus amigos, sendo que o próximo tempo era o pior de todos: Biologia.

Caminhei como uma mártir, sentindo a dor das bolhas nos meus pés mais do que nunca. Biologia era muito chato, eu não era má aluna nem nada, mas era MUITO chato. Fora que eu ainda tinha que aturar o fato de o meu parceiro de biologia ser sempre um nerd fanático pela matéria, que encucava em ter discussões filosóficas sobre Medicina comigo.

Eu era a puta de uma sortuda.

Dirigi-me ao meu lugar de sempre, perto da janela, o único que me fazia aguentar essa chatice. O professor ainda não havia chegado, dando-me mais alguns minutos para ouvir a valsa de _A Bela Adormecida, de Tchaikovisky._ Eu havia interpretado a Bela há três anos atrás em uma peça organizada por Nikola.

-Posso me sentar aqui?- uma voz rouca e baixa falou, assustando-me. Tirei meus fones, já pressentindo que o professor deveria estar chegando e que... Eu não iria prestar atenção à música nenhuma.

Seu rosto estava um pouco próximo do meu e eu quase me encolhi com o que vi em seus olhos.

Um adulto.

-Cl-cl-a-a-ro, er, pode sim.- não podia ser mais patética. Quando ele se sentou e colocou seu fichário já cheio de anotações na mesa, reuni minha coragem e perguntei: - Você é novo na cidade?

- Sim,_ infelizmente._- falou, com um tom de voz que me fez parar de tentar puxar assunto. Intimidada, algo não muito comum a mim, comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, tomando cuidado para não encostar em Edward.

-Desculpe minha grosseria. É que este realmente não está sendo um bom dia para mim. Eu, er, sou Edward. Edward Cullen.

Surpresa com seu jeito galante, sorri de canto e disse: - Prazer, Edward. Meu nome é...

-Isabella Marie Swan, tire já esses fones de cima da carteira. –falou o meigo do professor Isidore Carter, o cara mais ranzinzo deste planeta. Pegou seu giz, deu bom dia a todos e começou a falar sobre células.

-É, eu sou Bella. Bella Swan. Bom, acho melhor voltarmos à aula, eu já odeio Biologia, não preciso começar o ano me dando mal. – falei, tentando descontrair um pouco. Mas Edward parecia um boneco inflável- ó a mente sacana, por favor- e apenas acenou com a cabeça, mantendo sua postura ereta e concentrada na aula que acabava de começar.

Puta que pariu... Um nerdzão. Gostoso, mas um nerdzão.

Acho que aquela foi a aula mais torturante do ano para mim. Apesar de estar irritada com o jeito CDF de Edward, que anotava loucamente todos os detalhes da aula enquanto eu vagamente escrevia algo em meu fichário, seu cheiro de menta era tão masculino que eu estava embriagada. Estava tentando não ficar o cheirando, mas parecia impossível.

Células. Isso, as organelas citoplasmáticas são muito interessantes.

- Até logo, Bella.- falou e VAZOU do meu lado. Nem tinha percebido que o sinal tinha tocado e logo fui buscando as minhas coisas, correndo para a aula de Literatura da Sra. Estevez.

- Você está com uma cara de sacana, Bells.- sussurrou Jasper rapidamente em meu ouvido, enrubescendo-me ainda mais. Mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio, bem na hora em que Edward passava no corredor, aparentemente perdido. Ótima primeira impressão eu devo ter causado.

Saí correndo envergonhada, passando antes em meu armário tomar um gole de minha já quente água. Assim que avistei a sala 23, a senhorita Estevez com toda a sua elegância falava algo para a turma.

-Este é Edward Cullen, nosso novo colega de classe. Espero que o façam se sentir bem-vindo à Forks. Diga oi para a turma, _Eddie.- _meu coração falhou uma batida ao vê-lo com cara de desespero nas mãos daquela mulher.

Aaaah, droga. Senhora Estevez, apesar de não ser casada, devia ter uns 50 anos, por isso todos a chamavam assim. E era uma daquelas mulheres que quando a bate a crise de meia idade parece que a libido fica infinita, principalmente por rapazes gatos e novinhos, assim como Edward era. Pobrezinho, carne nova, de boa qualidade e com jeito de certinho. Uma perfeita isca.

-Posso entrar, Senhora Estevez? – perguntei, recebendo uma fuzilada no olhar, já que a impedi de chegar à bunda de Edward com minha fala. Recebi uma resposta afirmativa muito mal dada e logo puxei o nerd ranzinza para se sentar ao meu lado. Caso ele ficasse sozinho na aula dessa louca, sabe-se Deus o quanto iria sofrer. E sabe-se Deus de onde veio a coragem para eu ter feito isso.

-Obrigado. – disse, ainda meio desconfortável.

-Por nada... Você é baita de um peixe na isca dessa seca. Relaxa que eu te salvo. – disse, sem pensar muito, e logo depois me tocando do que tinha dito, ficando vermelha. Edward fez menção em dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Por que ele hesitava tanto em conversar?

A aula ao lado dele foi novamente uma tortura. Eu era ótima em Literatura, gostava da aula da Senhora Libido, mas novamente não consegui me concentrar. Não com o alguém como Edward Cullen sentado tão perto de mim anotando tudo loucamente, fazendo-me sentir uma perfeita vagabunda nos estudos.

Despedi-me de Jazz e Alice na hora da saída, prometendo sair com eles para ver um filme em Port Angeles. Era tradição minha e de Jasper sair nas segundas-feiras e comer porcaria- o único dia em que eu me dava tal luxo. E agora Alice iria, para minha alegria de amiga-que-vai-empurrar-a-garota-para-o-amigo e para total felicidade e desespero da Vadia Loira. Ele quase me bateu quando eu a convidei para ir, mas me limitei a dizer que estava apenas fazendo algo que ele deveria estar fazendo. E o mandei calar a boca.

Na volta para casa, tive a esperança de encontrar com o garoto ruivo, para tentar ter uma conversa normal com ele, mas nada. Edward havia saído da aula de Literatura com tanta rapidez que pensei que estivesse fedendo e me cheirei. E na saída, não o encontrei. Coloquei em minha cabeça que ele estava apenas tímido e tudo mais... Ou que não queria realmente ser meu amigo. Novamente, andei pelas ruas verdes de Forks com a cabeça cheia de questionamentos.

Em muito tempo eu me vi realmente presa a algum pensamento. Por seis longos anos eu buscava ao máximo não tentar me prender demais à problemas, ou ficar martelando algo em minha cabeça. Ainda não tinha total controle sobre o que iria resultar depois de minutos de reflexão, então evitava. Estranho, com certeza, mas era uma forma de não _lembrar._

O ensaio do dia fora exaustivo e me encontrei praticamente chorando de dor ao voltar para casa. Por conta do meu comportamento desatento, Nikola se estressou e eu tive que repetir a sequência do Cisne Negro zilhões de vezes. Um desgaste emocional e físico, o que jogou na cama assim que pisei em meu quarto roxo, dormindo por duas horas. Charlie ainda não estava em casa depois que acordei, claro, e eu aproveitei para tomar um bom banho e pegar um gelo para meus pés.

Às 19h, eu estava pronta para sair com Jazz e Alice. Meu vestido azul-marinho, cabelo solto porque eu morria de preguiça de arrumá-lo sem ser em um coque para o balé e meus _All Star_ pretos. Nada muito produzido, afinal eu só iria para um cinema em Port Angeles. Peguei minha bolsa e deixei um bilhete para Charlie na geladeira e também em sua caixa postal – suas segundas geralmente eram cheias de serviço acumulado do fim de semana e ele nunca atendia o celular.

Fiquei esperando Aliceir me pegar com Jasper, sentada na frente de casa, quando vi Edward saindo de sua casa para colocar o lixo para fora. Fiquei observando-o, ainda me sentindo estranha por seu comportamento na escola hoje. Ele estava vestindo apenas uma regata preta e calça de moletom da mesma cor, contrastando mais ainda a brancura de sua pele, talvez tão translúcida quanto a minha. Após alguns segundos, criei coragem e lhe dei boa noite, meio sem graça.

-Olá, Isabella.

-É Bella.

E foi isso. Uma conversa super duradoura e produtiva. Arrependi-me eternamente do que me peguei fazendo depois, caminhando até ele.

-Er... Não quer ir ao cinema comigo, Jazz e Alice?


End file.
